Oh, Frío señor
by Vin Wolfblack
Summary: El dulce señor de sonrisas y afectos pide una muñeca de dulce calor, una propia para su satisfacción. Y el maestro de muñecas le lleva una que en su vida jamás espero. (Segunda Parte de "Muñecas" sin ser necesariamente continuo)


**Descargo:** Como siempre nada me pertenece, todo lo que ustedes ven y sientan que lo conocen es que de hecho si lo conocen, es del maestro Tolkien. Todo lo otro es mío. Solo mío. Mi precioso~~

 **Resumen:** El dulce señor de sonrisas y afectos pide una muñeca de dulce calor, una propia para su satisfacción. Y el maestro de muñecas le lleva una que en su vida jamás espero.

Este fic participa en el reto 17 "Cuentos desde los Túmulos" del foro el Zombie Pony Pisador _._

 _Es una continuación - sin necesidad de ser leído- de mi fic "Muñecas"… Cofestoysuperenfermacof, pero si deben entender cual es el crepypasta de "Lolita Slave Toy" que trata de niñas cortadas, mutiladas y desfiguradas como muñecas para ser vendidas como juguetes._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Oh, Frío señor**

 **.**

* * *

 **Oh, Frío Señor…**

 **Una muñeca para su salón,**

 **de suave seno, repleto de amor.**

 **Respire tranquilo, dulce señor,**

 **su niña está lista, como usted la pidió.**

 **Respira frío y con dolor,**

 **manda saludos desde su salón.**

El ocaso parece haberse detenido, efímero, en sus ojos de alocado terror una última vez. Suena en sus oídos el chisporroteo temeroso de la lumbre, las llamas se mantienen estáticas en las cenicientas lámparas de alquitrán y los últimos rayos del sol se despiden con una caricia suave, como alas de zorzal.

Y la oscuridad invade el hogar, trayendo un hediondo olor a ciénagas y a cal.

Su corazón duele. Late tan fuerte contra su endeble cuerpo que todo en ella se estremece, la respiración se vuelve sofocante y el aullido queda ahogado.

Una mano se posa sobre su boca y las uñas dejan medialunas de piel partida en sus mejillas de cera pulida. Resuella angustiada contra las sombras que bailan burlonas de expectación.

" _Muñeca, oh dulce muñeca."_

Es un sonido bajo, vibrante, que traspasa las podridas tablas de un suelo manchado de sangre y tierra. Hiela su alma y traspasa hasta las frías piedras.

" _Dulce, dulce niña. Luz de estrellas."_

Los pasos son cortos y desiguales, jadeos resuenan en cada pared y salón de la maltrecha cabaña cuando las muñecas reconocen a su ejecutor. Ojos vidriosos que se abren en cada esquina, rostros de cera esculpida, repletos de cicatrices y gritos perpetuos que se esconden en bocas de melocotón, vociferando mudos de horror.

" _Un dulce regalo para un gran señor. Oh, podrido señor, ¿una muñeca para su confort?"_

La vista se le nubla y los gritos, el único sonido de la habitación espanta a cientos de cuervos. Mensajeros de terror que chillan clamando ayuda. Que avisan del dolor.

La mano huesuda se aferra a su delicada garganta, sus ojos vivaces se llenan de ansiosa anticipación.

Ojos rojos color de fuego, piel aceitosa, negra, putrefacta. Sonrisa de plata, lineal, perfecta, como soldados en una estación. El ojo del terror en la frente, bendecido por su señor Sauron. Un humano corrompido por espíritus malvados.

" _Oh, dulce hechicero, dame tus juguetes. Quiero una muñeca de dulce seno."_

Cerró los ojos y gritó, gritó hasta que todo en ella dolió. La voz de su padre en los oídos. La sonrisa de plata fue su última visión.

" _Oh, dulce señor, un regalo en su honor. Su bella hija en inmortal confort. Oh, dulce señor, ¿no es lo que pidió? Una muñeca para su salón."_

" _Oh, triste señor, no grite perdón… su dulce hija ya no tiene salvación."_

" _Piel clara de luna, una bella caricia, eso es lo que usted pidió."_

" _Oh, amargo señor, ¿no es lo que pidió? Una bella niña, en un dulce momento para su satisfacción."_

" _Oh, frío señor, hasta los muertos claman perdón."_

" _Mi trabajo está hecho, dulce señor. Cien niñas gritan: Al fin se marchó."_

 _._

 _Fin_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Voy a decirlo, así como me nace en estos momento, bien chileno: "Oh brigido weon estoy súper enferma XDD" debo dejar de ver Tumblr.

Demás que nadie entendió lo que quería contar. Un señor feudal, escucho del señor de las muñecas por tener un enfermizo gusto por las niñas. Pidió una muñeca, y recibió a su propia hija. Su hija convertida en muñeca. Él se suicidó y cien niñas del feudo respiraron con tranquilidad porque al fin se marchó.

Espero que el tono cantadito del dialogo se haya sentido, soy pésima haciendo ¿rimas?. Y eso… ¿Disfrútenlo? *Le lanzan piedras y se lanza al Anduin"  
Namarië

Palabras: 510 / Y me costó un mundo lograrlo XD/

Revisado por **Tere** , Graciasssssssssssss sé que hago que leas mis cosas siempre como a las dos de la mañana, te mereces el cielo y las estrellas. Eres la más mejor del mundo mundial mundialoso.


End file.
